


And hide her away from the rest of the world

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Genderswap, M/M, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Il grido acuto che emise sarebbe stato sufficiente a dargli un’idea ben precisa della situazione in cui si trovava, se l’immagine  allo specchio non l’avesse già fatto.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	And hide her away from the rest of the world

**And hide her away from the rest of world**

C’era qualcosa di sbagliato.

Decisamente, orribilmente sbagliato.

“Yuuyan?” chiamò Yuri, sedendosi sul letto e guardandosi intorno, sentendosi ancora confuso.

Era una sensazione, nient’altro, però non una che gli premesse controllare immediatamente.

Tenendo gli occhi dritti di fronte a sé si alzò in piedi, e il disagio si fece ancora peggiore.

Sapeva cosa fosse, solo non riusciva a crederci davvero.

Lentamente, come un uomo che cammina verso il patibolo, si avvicinò al bagno, spalancando la porta.

Il grido acuto che emise sarebbe stato sufficiente a dargli un’idea ben precisa della situazione in cui si trovava, se l’immagine allo specchio non l’avesse già fatto.

Corse fuori dal bagno e verso la cucina, dove Yuya stava preparando il caffè.

“Yuya!” gridò, finalmente riuscendo a catturare l’attenzione del più grande.

Quando Takaki si voltò, lo stupore sul suo viso disse a Yuri che non c’era niente che non andasse nel loro specchio.

“Yuri?” chiese Yuya, confuso, camminando lentamente verso di lui. “Yuri, amore mio, che diamine...”

“Sono una ragazza!” strillò il più piccolo, nel panico. “Sono una maledetta ragazza, Yuya. Ti prego, non posso... non so come...” si protese in avanti, supportandosi con il tavolo, la testa improvvisamente leggera.

“Siediti.” suggerì il suo ragazzo, incapace di togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Toglierle. Gli.

Yuri fece come richiesto, muovendosi a disagio sulla sedia. _Tutto_ era diverso per lui. Lei. Lui.

“Yuya, sto per impazzire. Che diamine succede?” chiese, in tono d’accusa, come se Yuya avesse davvero qualcosa a che fare con tutto quello.

E Takaki fece una smorfia, sedendosi di fronte a lui.

“Cosa? Credi che abbia lanciato una moneta in un pozzo dei desideri sperando che ti svegliassi da ragazza?” ironizzò. “Non so cosa stia succedendo, Yuri. È... è allucinante, sul serio.” inclinò la testa, studiando la figura di fronte a sé.

Apparentemente, non sembrava tanto disgustato come Yuri avrebbe voluto.

“Smettila di guardarmi, è inquietante!” gridò, incrociando le braccia a disagio. “È tipico che reagisca così. Scommetto che stai pensando che è strano, che però potrebbe essere interessante, vero? E ti domandi perché ti accusi di avere qualcosa a che fare con questo.” si lamentò, sentendosi incredibilmente vicino al piangere senza nessuna buona ragione.

Yuya inarcò un sopracciglio, sorpreso.

“Vedo che l’aspetto non è l’unica cosa che hai preso.” commentò, la voce bassa ma alta abbastanza perché Yuri sentisse.

“Ottimo, prenditi gioco di me. Come se la natura non lo stesse già facendo abbastanza.” si guardò, con una smorfia. “Guarda, non ho nemmeno le tette. Figurati: mi trasformo in una ragazza e mi manca l’unica caratteristica interessante che hanno. È davvero un incubo, non posso crederci.” respirò a fondo, cercando di calmarsi. “Allora? Progetti di fare qualcosa o hai in programma di fissarmi e poi scusarti discretamente e andare in bagno?” chiese, acido.

Yuya alzò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò teatralmente; ma, ad ogni modo, smise di fissare.

“Dovresti davvero smettere di credere che pensi sempre e solo al sesso, Yuri. A dire il vero, sono preoccupato per te.” prese il cellulare, insicuro. “Non so. Forse dovrei chiamare Yabu.”

“Yabu? Perché?” chiese Yuri, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia. “Vuoi chiedergli consiglio, dato che ha a che fare con una ragazza da più di un decennio?”

“Non prenderei in giro Kei. Aspetta che ti veda in questo stato.” ribatté Yuya, componendo il numero.

“Che mi veda... no, Yuya, forse non capisci. Adesso sistemerai le cose, così che nessuno, e intendo dire _nessuno_ , mi veda in questo modo. Sono stato chiaro?”

Fu allora che suonò il campanello, e Yuri andò di nuovo nel panico.

“Ignoralo!” sibilò a Yuya. “Non possiamo fare entrare nessuno, Yuya. Sarebbe finita per me, non uscirò da quest’appartamento e non ci entrerà nessuno finché non sarà tutto tornato al suo posto.” dichiarò, respirando pesantemente.

Chiunque fosse dall’altro lato della porta, comunque, pareva non volersi arrendere, e continuava a suonare il campanello, mentre Yuri si sentiva al punto di perdere la testa e...

Aprì improvvisamente gli occhi, sedendosi così velocemente che credette di essersi causato un colpo di frusta.

Gemette per il dolore, e gli ci volle una frazione di secondo per riportare alla mente cosa l’avesse svegliato così bruscamente.

Zittì la sveglia del telefono e poi, molto lentamente e con molta cautela, procedette a controllarsi.

Si sentiva perfettamente normale, ma per essere sicuro si infilò una mano nei pantaloni, sospirando sollevato.

“Vuoi che me ne occupi io?”

Yuya aveva scelto quel momento per entrare, e se Yuri non fosse stato così felice del fatto che si fosse trattato solo di un sogno, si sarebbe imbarazzato per essere stato sorpreso con una mano nelle mutande e un’espressione di beatitudine in viso.

“Yuu!” gridò, alzandosi e lanciandosi verso il fidanzato, allacciandogli le braccia al collo. “Non puoi capire, ho fatto un incubo orribile. Mi svegliavo ed ero una ragazza!” spiegò.

“Una ragazza?” ripeté Yuya, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Sì, una ragazza. Ed ero completamente fuori di testa, e tu eri completamente inutile, come sempre. Anzi, a dire il vero...” lo guardò, sollevando un sopracciglio. “Avevo la sensazione che mi trovassi attraente.” fece una smorfia. “Ti piacerei di più se fossi una ragazza?” chiese, inquisitivo.

Yuya scoppiò a ridere e si sedette sul letto, trascinandosi dietro Yuri e lasciando che gli si sedesse in grembo.

“Innanzitutto.” cominciò, drammatico. “Mi rifiuto di litigare per colpa di un sogno. E secondo...” sorrise, portando una mano alla nuca del fidanzato, passandogli le dita fra i capelli. “Mi piaci esattamente come sei. Ma non mi importa niente del tuo sesso, Yuri. Ti amo perché sei tu.”

Yuri sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

“Solo tu potevi trasformare una cosa così strana in una scusa per essere sdolcinato.” lo prese in giro. “Questa è tutta colpa dell’Haikaropa e di quel pervertito che mi ha detto che ero carino. Non mi vestirò mai più da ragazza, Yuuyan. Non ne vale la pena e non mi piace. Puoi chiamare Kekeke e dirgli di andare al diavolo. La prossima volta che gli serve qualcuno, Hikaru può fare un segment da solo. Fa la ragazza bene abbastanza per tutti e nove.”

Yuya rise e portò una mano alla sua vita, avvicinandolo ancora di più.

“Consideralo fatto.” concesse, dandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra. “Allora, dimmi... com’eri nel tuo sogno? Voglio essere sicuro prima di lasciarti giurare che non ti vestirai più da ragazza.”

Yuri gli colpì la spalla, irritato.

“Ho sentito dire da qualche parte che non ti importa niente del mio sesso, Takaki.” lo provocò.

Yuya scrollò le spalle, ghignando.

“Potrebbe darsi.” confermò. “Non significa che non sia curioso.”

“La curiosità ha ucciso il gatto, Yuuyan.” gli fece notare Yuri, ma stava sorridendo.

“Ma la soddisfazione l’ha riportato in vita.”

Il più piccolo piegò il capo da una parte, e alla fine annuì.

“Con quello” disse “posso decisamente lavorarci.”

E procedette a farlo, e sapeva che a Yuya non dispiaceva affatto, non con il modo in cui non aveva mai mancato di mostrare di volerlo.

Decisamente non voler _la_.

Volerlo.


End file.
